


The Big Smoke

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those things will kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Smoke

“Those things will kill you,” he grumbled, snatching the cigarette from the teenager’s grasp. Just another kid bunking off school, he thought to himself as he stubbed the thing out and met the boy’s defiant stare.

“You can talk,” the little rascal shot back, clearly unimpressed. “How many so far?”

“What are you on about, kid?”

“Tell me. Is it three or four since this morning?”

He blinked, barely avoided gaping. “How do you – ?”

“Ash on your coat,” the boy shrugged. “Plain as day, really.”

(Only years later he would realise that was the first time he’d met Sherlock Holmes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on bbcsherlockheadcanon #4504 on tumblr: _"You know, those things can kill you" were the first words spoken by Lestrade to Sherlock Holmes._
> 
> 'The Big Smoke' means 'a large city, especially London'.


End file.
